Journals
by FANBOY69
Summary: Watch as over a years time that the Semes of Naruto verse get their Ukes. Written in the form of journal entries. Parings: See inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or an of the characters, but I do own the plot idea

Summary: Journal entries covering a year from different ninjas, watch as the Seme's of Konohona romance their ukes. Kaka/Ruka, Gaara/Lee, Sasu/Naru, Shika/Choji, Sai/Neji, Ibiki/Anko, Kis/Itachi, Sas/Deidara

* * *

Kakashi Journal

1/1

Today I Finally was able to look in on my Ruka-Chan. I didn't think that Naruto would ever leave him alone. Always Iruka-Sensei this or Iruka-sensei that, he never left Ruka-Chan alone. I need to tell Sasuke to stop slacking off in regards to Naruto, maybe I'll tell him Sai or Gaara was interested in Naruto, that should get his ass moving instead of lazing about, that was the Nara boys job.

Back to my Ruka-Chan. I snuck in about three am this morning and watched as he slept on, obvious to my presence. I decided to just look at him, I didn't want to push my luck with Naruto being gone, so I couldn't touch him like I wanted too. I usual petted his hair and rubbed his bared skin, which wasn't much, just his shoulders and occasionally his upper chest, much to my disappointment, but I was stubborn when I wanted to be.

Soon, Ruka-Chan would be mine, I just wanted to leave a mark or something so that others know to leave him alone and that he already had a mate. I was looking at him when I had got the best idea I could get. There was a way I could mark him, but it would take a few weeks and careful planning to get it done, there was a high chance that I would get caught, but the risk was well worth it.

I could force my chakra into a seal or sorts and 'brand' him with it, it was simple enough, but it had to be something he wouldn't know about, but other ninja would understand and that was the hard part, picking the perfect mark and where to put it. It couldn't be his clans symbol, that was way to obvious, and my name was out. This was going to be harder then I thought. Maybe Shikamaru or Ibiki had an idea; only Kami knows what they're going through.

I had been at Ruka's bedside for hours before dawn was coming up, I didn't have much time left. Iruka woke with the sun; he had no need for an alarm clock. I leaned down and took a deep breath of his wonderful scent, sea-salt and fresh water, an odd combination, but it fitted my darling perfectly. I reached out to run my hand through his hair one more time before leaving, when I froze.

Iruka was waking up! I Shunshined out of there like a bat out of hell. There was no way I was going to be there when he woke up, I may be brave and crazy, but I wasn't insane like Gai or Kami forbid, Anko. I waited in my small apartment for Hurricane Iruka to hit, screaming at me why I was in his room and why was I touching him, but it never came, obviously I didn't get caught, but I decided to back off for a while.

I crawled into my bed, after triple checking the locks and where I had hidden my weapons, and after I'm done writing in here I'm going to sleep for several hours and piss of Sakura. Naruto didn't bother anymore about yelling at me, thank Kami. Sakura is bad enough, and I must talk to Sasuke about his lazing about, it isn't dignified for the Semi not to make a move by this stage in their relationship.

Hatake Kakashi

* * *

So? How was it? After posting chapter three for Revivel, a Harry Potter ff, and chapter four for Tokubetsu. I plan on waiting until the 30th before updating those again, to see if you would prefer One long chapter or one semi long chapter see my profile poll, so this is more of a filler then anything else, and should be updated weekly.

Davy


	2. Iruka 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/n: Please vote on my profile poll, because I wont update either Tokubetsu or Revivel until I have at least ten voters for (a) one long chapter (4000 to 6000 words) (b) 2000 to 4000 words) or (c) don't care. Please vote!!! Davy.

Linebreak

1/3

I was so tired today. The children in my class, Konohamaru pacifically, was both load and wild, something I didn't think could happen after I had Naruto in my class. First the started arguing then throwing chalk and pencils at one another, then just as I was calming them down, one of them got a hold of some shuriken and started throwing them at one another, and that took two hours to settle down. I wished I knew how they got a hold of shuriken, thank god Naruto never did at the age or I'll be missing a limb. Or two, now that I think about it.

Naruto. I miss him. I don't see him very often, he mostly trains all the time and hangs out with his friends, which isn't a bad thing, but I'm somewhat lonely. I do have friends, but we're not that close, and the only ones that are Anko, Genma, Raido and Naruto. With Anko always out on missions, and Genma and Raido always on a 'date', although they cal it bar hopping, I know it's dating if they don't, then Naruto is always off training or getting into fights with Sasuke-kun.

After them I don't really have anyone close, and I rarely date. Mizuki was the first person I went out on a date with, and even then we weren't close (I wouldn't have sex with him, he got into a huff), maybe five or six weeks total we went out. I don't like letting people in, in case that they dire or leave me, it hurts too much deep inside. After Mizuki I never want to date again, he was such a backstabbing asshole, and if he weren't in prison I would kill him for daring to harm Naruto. Asshole.

Some ones been following me recreantly, I think. I'm pretty sure that they were in my room a few nights ago while I was asleep. It would have to be a Jonnin, most likely a Tokubetsu trainee or trainer. They were that good. I think I will put up more traps before I go to bed, and then set some up in my classroom just in case they decided to go there or come back. I'll wait a few months before complaining to Hokage-Sama about it, but only if Anko can't find out whom it is.

Iruka

Linebreak

Review, Review, Review!!!

Vote, Vote, Vote!!!


	3. Sasuke 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Linebreak

1/4

20.05

Fucking Kakashi. Telling me I'm slipping on Naruto. What the fuck that does that mean? Does that mean I'm not training enough or hard enough? I'm an Uchiha, we don't slip or not train enough. But just in case I'll train harder, got to make sure that I cream the dobi every time we spar, can't have him growing a backbone and fighting someone else. Like dog breath or the freaky eyed one, Neji, now that would cause the Hyuga heir to faint more around the dobi, he doesn't need it to see that more then he does. I'm hungry; I'll eat and then write up an improved training schedule, so I can beet the dobi.

20.48

Dinner was okay. Ate curried rice and steamed pork. Finally improved the training schedule, spend more time on endurance and Kaiton training, and less on time on speed, good on that so far, possible get training weights just in case. I think I'm going to spend sometime graffiti Itachis room and trashing his belongings, fucking basterd.

1/5

01.13

Feel better. Going to bed need to be up in five hours for Kaiton training. Humph, slipping on Naruto what the hell is Kakashi thinking. Hentai.

08.55

Both Kaiton and the speed training went well. If I keep it up I'll be both faster and be able to go up another to Kaiton soon. Had rice and fish for breakfast, found out that I'm low on eggs and tomatoes. I think I'm going to go for a run and pick the stuff up at the market on my way back.

09.14

I got the drop on the freaky eye, Neji. He was just hiding on top off the building, not even hiding his chakra or anything. I gave him a nerve pinch and he was out like a light. Decided to have some fun, and dropped him off in the women's bath, I wished I could be a fly on the wall when someone comes in. When back to where Neji was, it was a normal patch of building roof until I kneeled down and I could see into Narutos bedroom. I was slightly confused and oddly enough, pissed off at Neji. Didn't feel like finishing my run and decided to come home.

09.15

Forgot the food, also.

Linebreak

Review, Review, Review!!!

Vote, Vote, Vote!!!


	4. Sakura 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: On first page

Linebreak

1/5

I saw Sasuke-Kun at the open market yesterday! He was soooo handsome! We talked for a bit, and then he left. Oddly he didn't buy anything, but he's Sasuke-Kun! I can't wait until we're older then I get to marry him! Then I get to rub it in Ino-pigs face and laugh as she breaks down crying! I think I'll go bug Ino-Pig, and brag about Sasuke-Kun.

Sakura Haruna Uchiha

Mom made such a wonderful dinner, she promised to teach me how to make it this weekend. I can't wait! I'll make this dish on our first night as a married couple! He would love it, I just know he will! Oh, it's getting late, so I'm going to bed.

Sakura Haruna Uchiha

1/6

I 'barrowed' some of Mom's make-up, I want to look pretty for Sasuke-Kun this morning. I'm glad that Mom has pink in her make-up bag; anything else just looks horrible on me!

It's been almost two hours since I got here and both Sasuke-Kun and Naruto are late! Sasuke-Kun is usual here when Kakashi-Sensei says, and Naruto gets here a little after I do! I hope there not off fighting somewhere and get into trouble. Well, I hope Naruto-Baka does, not Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun is just noble to do such a thing! OH! Here comes Sasuke-Kun!

Sakura Haruna Uchiha

Sakura Haruna Uchiha Sakura Haruna Uchiha Sakura Haruna Uchiha Sakura Haruna Uchiha Sakura Haruna Uchiha Sakura Haruna Uchiha Sakura Haruna Uchiha Sakura Haruna Uchiha Sakura Haruna Uchiha Sakura Haruna Uchiha Sakura Haruna Uchiha

Naruto laughed when he finally showed up at practice today, and Sasuke-Kun didn't do anything! I wished he would, but maybe he's shy about not showing feelings? Yeah! That's right! That stupid ass brother of his is at fault! I think I'll sharpen my Kunais and go to bed now.

Sakura Haruna Uchiha

Linebreak

Review, Review, Review!!!

Vote, Vote, Vote!!!


	5. Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: On first page

Linebreak

1/9

Pork Ramen, Beef Ramen, Shrimp Ramen, Crab Ramen, Miso Ramen, Tofu Ramen, Hot and Spicy Ramen, Chicken Ramen, Kimichi Ramen, Veggitable Ramen, Spicy Miso Ramen, Miso-Tofu Ramen, Spicy Pork-………………………………………..

What was I writing again? Oh, Yeah! I was listing my favorite ramen but I fell asleep and drool over the pages! (Rubs back of the head)

Sasuke has been acting very wired lately, he is always staring at me and I wish he wouldn't do that. It makes my tummy flip-flop, it feels nice, but at the same time it doesn't I asked Ruka-chi and he got all red in the face and told me he would tell me when I'm older.

I'm already thirteen! How much older do I have to be to understand? I hate being treated like a kid most of the time, except when Ruka-Chi does it. I spared with Neji yesterday when Sasuke was being a stuck up bastard, and Sasuke freaked out! And I mean he FREAKED OUT! He grabbed me during the middle of it and told me I couldn't spar with Neji anymore. What the Hell was his problem anyway? So after screaming at each other for a while he, Sasuke, decided to spar with Neji and he kicked Neji's ass! I don't think Hinata-Chan would know Neji if he walked up to her and said his own name.

Ahhh, man! Its really late and I have to spar with the Teme tomorrow so I'm going to bed.

Night.

Linebreak

Review please


	6. UPDATE

Hi,

Well, I'm sorry to say that I will not be up-dating for a long time. I get to spend winter, spring and all of next year in France as part of an exchange program with my school. So all of my stories are up for grabs to any one who wants them.

F.B


End file.
